


Identity Switch

by acuity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hovering above him was a boy, around his age with messy dark hair and tan skin. He had protruding teeth and if it wasn't for the forest green eyes, John could swear he was staring at a mirror image of himself. </p>
<p>"You-" he began. </p>
<p>"You look like me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of a Prince and the Pauper AU, I hope it came out okay.

John looked longingly out his window; viewing at the beautiful landscape that laid before him. He could see the main village down below and the forests and fields of flowers. He wanted to explore those places on his own, he wanted to walk through the village markets and run in the fields far off from his kingdom, but he couldn't. 

As the heir of Prospit, he was far too busy to leave, far too busy to do much of anything else but continue his studies for when he would have to take the throne. He felt caged with no way out. 

"Milord," a quiet voice said.

John turned from his sulking and saw his page, Tavros, by his door. "Yes?" 

"It's just, his majesty wants to see you in his study as soon as possible" the page said wringing his hands. 

"Oh," John furrowed his brow, "Tell him I'll be right over." 

"Yes milord," and as quickly as he came, Tavros left his room to deliver his message. 

John sighed, he wasn't interested in meeting his dad. It always involved some kind of paperwork or developing strategies to keep the kingdom afloat. It's not like he didn't enjoy doing all that - okay maybe he didn't. He just wanted to do his own thing, he wanted to leave the confines of his palace and just get out more. 

John left his room and headed down the hallway to his father's study. He felt sick just thinking about what would his next assignment be. Probably something political. He hated politics, mostly because he never saw himself as a leader and wasn't very into the idea that his opinion mattered above everyone else's. 

He stopped in front of the door leading to his father's study, he took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

"Grandma, I'm home!"

Jake scanned the room as he entered his home. "Hm, I guess she's not here yet," He found it strange that his grandma wasn't at home; usually she was the first one to arrive. 

He lowered his supplies by the door and headed toward his rather tiny kitchen. If his grandma wasn't home yet, it'll be best for him to get dinner started. He looked inside every cupboard, only to come up with a few vegetables and spices. 

He frowned. He wished he had a bit more ingredients to make a more hearty meal. He didn't even know if they had enough to get more supplies soon. He wanted to provide for his grandmother as much as he can. But alas, he couldn't, he wasn't rich, and he barely made enough selling the trinkets he made. 

Jake shook the thoughts from his head, this wasn't the time to think of sad things, he had to make dinner after all. He looked at what he had and decided to make some vegetable stew. He wasn't the best cook, but he sure could make a rather tasty vegetable stew! 

As he was busy preparing the vegetables for his stew, the door flew open and in walked an elderly woman with a kind face and bright green eyes. 

"Jakey! Oh, I'd thought I'd still make it before you, but I guess not." 

Jake turned to face his grandmother, " Nope, I guess I've beaten you this time, eh?" he said, "But if I may ask, why are you late today, grandma?"

His grandmother approached him in the kitchen "Oh, I just got caught up in the marketplace with a friend," she provided. "Oh! I almost forgot, she gave me this pound cake before leaving" she said as she took a large loaf of packaged bread from her shoulder bag. 

"Oh, we can have it for dessert. We can make today a feast!" Jake exclaimed as he continued chopping vegetables and adding them to a pot on the stove. 

"Oh, of course we can!" his grandmother agreed. "What are you making there anyway, dear?" 

"Vegetable stew!" he said excitedly, "It'll be ready soon." 

"Oh, I'll set the table then." 

After minutes of silence, Jake finally spoke. "Grandma, I-I don't think we have enough for food this week anymore" he said quietly, almost a whisper. 

"What's that dear? I could barely hear you."

"I said, we ran out of money again, and don't have anymore food." Jake said a little louder. 

His grandma turned from the dinner table "Oh." 

She looked thoughtful, figuring out what to say next, "Well, we'll worry about that tomorrow." she finally said. "Let's just be glad we have something to eat today, but we'll figure things out tomorrow, I prom-" 

"Consarn it, this is important, Grandma!" Jake stated rather loudly. "We have nothing and you don't want me to worry?" Jake slumped down into the nearest chair, "I just feel so utterly useless not being able to do anything for our situation." 

He felt arms around him immediately and he held on to his grandmother as tightly as he could. 

"Oh, my sweet boy, you're not useless, don't ever say that." she said threading her fingers through his hair. "We're just going through a tough time, we'll make it out eventually, I promise."

"But when?" he asked between sniffles. 

"I don't know" his grandmother admitted quietly. 

"I don't know."

* * *

"WHAT?!" 

"You heard me, son. It's necessary for our kingdom to prosper." John's father said. " Besides, it's about time you started thinking about marriage. That's why I've arranged for you to meet the royal family of Derse." 

"But I don't want to get married!" 

"It's for the kingdom, you have no choice" his father stated matter of factly. Something told John his father's stance wouldn't change no matter how hard he tried. 

"You leave in two days and that's final."

"Fine, whatever." John let out with a huff. "Is that all? May I be dismissed?" 

"You're free to go, and please don't be mad son, this is for the greater good." 

Instead of answering, John stood up from his chair and stormed out of the room, leaving his exasperated father behind.

* * *

Jake tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep due to the persistent worry that was eating at him. He needed to get money somehow, but how?

He rolled out of his cot and got dressed, maybe a walk would help settle his nerves. He headed toward the direction of the village. He was always drawn to the village, especially at night when all the lights were on and it gave the place a rather ethereal look. It also helped that there was barely any people walking outdoors at that time. 

As he made his way toward the village, his thoughts wandered to his current worries. He wished he had other talents that could secure him with an income, he had absolutely nothing. He sighed and trudged along, hoping that an idea might pop up at any moment, but it seemed like it never would.

* * *

John paced around his room. There must be something he could do to get out of this situation. He didn't want to get married for fucks sake, he wanted freedom! He wanted to leave the castle and explore its outskirts...and that's when it hit him. 

He was going to sneak out for the night. He figured he deserved it and he hoped that all the anger he was holding would dissipate as soon as he left the walls of the palace. 

He dressed himself in the simplest clothes he owned to blend in better and left his room. He walked the halls as quietly as he could, looking around to make sure he wouldn't be spotted, but even then he still managed to bump into someone. 

"Oof" John let out as he quickly slapped a hand to his mouth, instant panic rushing through him. 

"M-Milord, is that you?" a timid voice then asked. 

It was Tavros and John couldn't be more relieved. "Please don't tell anyone you saw me," John whispered. 

"Why, Milord?" 

John let out a sigh, "Because I'm trying to leave the castle for a bit." he admitted, "Please don't tell anyone, I beg you."

Worry crossed the young page's face, but he nodded slowly, "I-I can help you i-if you need it," the page offered, "I-I know how to leave the castle after all, I can help you." 

John couldn't believe his luck "Would you?" 

"Yes, definitely, just please don't tell anyone." 

"You have my word."

And with that they both continued down the hall, finding the exist John so desperately looked for. Tavros first took John to his room to give him better clothes. Once John was dressed in page attire they headed toward the kitchens and finally to the gardens. 

Tavros had told John that he was to act like a page and convince the gatekeeper to open the gates for him. Tavros was to stay behind to lead John back into the safety of his room. 

John followed Tavros's plan to the letter; after telling the guard he was to meet his family for the night the guard believed his story and opened the gate. John was amazed such a simple plan with a disguise had worked. He was sure he had to jump a wall at some point, but he wasn't complaining. After all, he was finally able to step out of his palace. 

He ran out and ran to the lights in the distance. He was free! At least for one night, he could be free of his responsibilities and that made him feel great!

He made it to the village in record time and out of breath. It was late into the night, but he was still mesmerized by the the lights that hung from the shops and the few people that still walked the streets. His attention was so caught up that he ran into yet another person that night. Stumbling backwards, they both fell in their tracks. 

John rubbed his head as he sat up, that one actually hurt. 

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bump into you..." the stranger's voice tapered off into a whisper and John had to look up to see who it was. 

When he looked up he was startled by what he saw. Hovering above him was a boy, around his age with messy dark hair and dark skin. He had protruding teeth and if it wasn't for the forest green eye color, John would swear he would be staring at a mirror image of himself. 

"You-" he began. 

"You look like me."


	2. Hatching A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about stuff and then hatch a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but here you all go, enjoy!

Jake was quite baffled at the sight in front of him. It looked like him, but not really him, unless he suddenly acquired blue eyes, which was just absurd. He stared dumbfoundedly at the boy in front of him unsure of what to say. 

After what seemed like hours of just staring at each other, Jake finally finally cleared his throat, "So, I'm Jake." he said stretching out his hand to greet his doppelganger. 

The boy looked at his hand, still completely befuddled. Jake felt even more awkward than before and slowly dropped his hand to his side. "Sorry, erm...I'll be going now, nice meeting you." He said as he turned to leave. 

"W-wait!" 

Jake stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at his look-alike. 

"I'm sorry, I was just thrown off, I guess" the boy continued. This time the boy stretched out his hand, "I'm John by the way."

Jake couldn't help but grin, "Good to meet you, John!" he said as he shook John's hand. 

"Wow, this is still so surreal. I feel like I'm looking at a mirror. Are you sure you're not just my reflection?" 

Jake chuckled, "I suppose it is strange, but I can assure you I'm my own person."

"I suppose you are." John replied with a chuckle of his own. 

"Want to walk with me? I'd sure love to know more about my doppelganger." 

John nodded in agreement, "Sure, lead the way, dude."

Both boys continued their walk through the quiet town, admiring the sights even though they were shrouded in partial darkness. Jake felt awkward walking in total silence, he wasn't one to be quiet, but somehow he didn't know what to say, what to ask. John looked like a nice fellow well enough, but he was still a stranger and that made him uneasy. 

"So...do you like any books?" 

"Pardon?" 

"I said if you liked books." John repeated. 

"Oh, I absotively posilutely love reading books, I especially like adventure books, those are my absolute favorites," Jake said excitedly. "but... unfortunately I don't get to read them too often," Jake smiled sadly. 

"Really? Why is that? Don't you have a book shop around, why don't you just buy them?" John asked confused. 

Jake looked sheepish, "We do, but you see...I can't afford them." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah."

The tension between them became more tense after that awkward exchange. John felt like he somehow screwed up by asking such a stupid question. He felt like offended Jake in some way, but he didn't know how to apologize. 

Jake didn't feel any rancor toward John, but he did feel humiliated letting others know about his financial situation. Sure, everyone knew he was nothing but a pauper, but others were able to live off their wage better than he could, and that was still a sore spot for him.

"Jake," John started, "I'm sorry if offended you, that wasn't my intent."

"Oh, not to worry, lad. It's nothing." Jake tried to reason. 

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing," John turned to a flustered Jake.

Jake felt his ears heat up. How did they even get to this conversation, he thought. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid in the first place and now he was cornered. He sighed, "Alright, it is something that bothering me" He said as he looked at his feet. Maybe if he looked hard enough the floor would swallow him up. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked John, "I know we just met, but you can trust me to keep this between us. Besides, you're my friend and I'd like to help you. " 

"We're friends?" 

"Well yeah! Unless…unless you don't want to?" John replied, already regretting his words. 

Jake gave him a tiny smile. "I'd like that very much actually." 

"Great! I'm glad." John gave him a grin, "Now what's going on with you?" 

Jake sighed and told him everything. He told him how he was raised by his grandmother ever since he could remember, he told him how he learned everything he knew from her and that he loved the life his grandmother had provided him with. He told John how even so, they still struggled financially and how right now they were going through one of their most difficult financial patches. He told him how he tried his best selling trinkets he made, but it just wasn't enough. He told him how he was worried about his grandmother, since she was getting older and he wasn't sure what he'd do if anything bad happened to her. In between sniffles he told John his worries about the future and the guilt he feels for not making enough, for not being enough. He confided to John all this, somehow feeling he could trust him, despite just meeting. 

John listened intently, letting him ramble about his life without question. He felt pity for Jake as he told him about his woes. Being the prince, he always had enough and didn't need to work too hard to get anything; it was always there. He wanted to help his new friend somehow and he was determined to figure out a way.

"And that's the brunt of it" Jake finished. He felt like he had talked for hours and felt guilty for letting John listen to all his problems. 

"Wow," was all John was able to let out. He wasn't sure how to console Jake; his experience was wholly different from what John was living to empathize. 

"It must really suck being poor," He blurted out without thinking. He immediately regretted it as he saw Jake's eyebrows shoot up in confusion. "I mean, I didn't mean it to offend, just I don't know what to say to make you feel better." He added. 

"It's okay lad, I'm not offended, but yes it's rather tough being in my situation, but I'm sure a solution will pop up eventually" Jake said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which regrettably wasn't a lot. 

"But enough about my fiddle faddle, what's your story?" 

"My story?" 

"Yes, I suppose there's a good reason for you to be walking around at this hour with such a glum look on your face." Jake stated. 

"Oh, it's not important." John said, feeling like his problems were mitigated by Jake's own. 

"Nonsense! No matter how small a problem seems, it's still a problem that's bothering you." Jake retorted. " Besides, if it's not important, then what's the hold up in talking about it?" 

John had to agree with Jake that he had a point. So he relented and decided to tell Jake his current problems. He looked around, making sure the coast was clear before leaning in closer to Jake and lowering his voice to a whisper.

"So, don't tell anyone, but I'm actually the heir to the throne." He started. 

"Jumpin’ Jehosaphat! You're the Prince!" Jake exclaimed. 

"Shhhhhhhhhh," John frantically shushed, paranoid that if anyone heard he would be caught and taken to the castle once more. 

"Oh, sorry, just I wasn't aware I was talking to royalty. My apologies your uh...royal highness." Jake bowed. 

"Ugh, please don't" John said obviously peeved. "Just call me John. Sorry, I really don't like formalities" 

"Oh, my apologies then! I'll call you John." Jake stated. "So, John, why are you out here instead of...you know, over there" he said as he pointed toward the castle's direction. 

John looked toward the direction Jake was pointing, "I felt trapped in there, so I left it for the night." 

"I see, why do you feel trapped in there, if I may ask." 

So John told him. He told Jake how he was always under the pressures of royalty since he was young. He told Jake how he's been training to be the best prince and the best king, but he really doesn't want any of those titles; all he wants is the freedom to do what he wants without being constantly coddled. He told Jake how he wants to explore the lands of his kingdom and actually meet the people he is to rule someday, but instead he's stuck in the palace grounds learning from books like if he'd get the experience from there. John told him how worst of all, his father has decided it's time for him to marry, and that he's being forced against his will to travel to Derse to discuss marriage with their royal family. He told Jake how he loves his father, but now he feels so betrayed because of all the things his father is making him do. 

"And it's just so unfair that my freedom is so restricted for the sake of the kingdom. " John said as he clenched his fists. "It's unfair and no one understands." 

Jake didn't know how to respond, he didn't know being a Prince came with those responsibilities. He thought it was a breeze and everything would get done without a second thought, but apparently there were hidden repercussions. 

"I'm sorry."

Jake looked up from his thoughts in surprise, "What." 

"I'm sorry for dumping all that on you," John said." Especially since you have bigger problems to deal with than my own" 

That is absolute hogswallop!" Jake interjected. "Your problems might be inherently different than mine, but they're still problems." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right" John said still not fully convinced. "I just wish there was a way we can fix our problems, you know?" 

"Yeah, I wish so too, but that's wishful thinking for now, I'd assume" 

"Unfortunately," and that's when it clicked, "Wait." John said as he stopped walking. "I have an idea. " 

"You do?" Jake asked as he almost bumped into John. 

John turned around just in time to see a stumbling Jake, "Remember when I said I needed to go to Derse the day after tomorrow?" 

"Yes, I also remember you saying you were dreading it." 

"Well, what do you think of coming with me?"

"WHAT?!"

John hastily put his hand on Jake's mouth to shush him, "Shhh, I'm not done yet," he stated. "I was thinking that if we go together, we might be able to switch places and live each others lives for a bit. We both look well enough alike to pass for each other after all."

Jake furrowed his brow and took John's hand off his face, "And why would we want to do that?" 

"Because, if you act like the prince for a bit, you can live the life of luxury you always wanted, and I could live the life of freedom I always wanted. At least for a little bit. " 

"But that's not what I wanted!" Jake explained, "I wanted financial stability for me and my grandmother, not to have a luxurious life." 

"I'll pay you." 

"What?"

"If you do this for me, I'll make sure to pay you as well as keep you both afloat financially. You have my word." John said without a second thought. 

Jake didn't look convinced and was more confused than anything else, "But..but, are you sure?" 

"I haven't been more sure in my life before." 

"But how can I even go with you? It doesn't make any sense." 

"You could be my page on the trip." John said. 

Jake really didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he was being offered a job that would pay well enough to take his grandmother and himself out of the financial rut they were currently in; on the other he would have to leave his grandmother and lie to the whole kingdom about his identity. It would seem obvious which decision he would take, but he was desperate and just wanted his grandmother to live comfortably for the rest of her life without the worry of money or food or anything for that matter. 

"I still have my doubts, but alright, I'll do it," Jake finally said. 

John grinned at him. "Perfect! Meet me again tomorrow here in the-" He looked around for a landmark, spotting the bakery across the street. "In front of the bakery over there," he pointed. " I'll have a plan set up and instructions on what to do, okay?" 

"Yes, of course," Jake said, still dazed about what he just agreed to. 

"For now I have to go back, but I'll see you tomorrow Jake, and thank you for agreeing to do this" John stated as he turned around to leave. 

Jake waved as John walked toward his palace "Alright, goodnight and it was a pleasure meeting you."

"The feeling's mutual" yelled John as he started running home. 

Jake watched as John's figure disappeared in the darkness, he felt a bit odd and didn't know what to think of the encounter. He knew one thing though, his next few days would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will continue to be sporadic, but I will continue updating when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll update this one, but I'll definitely be continuing!


End file.
